1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module and a manufacturing method thereof, and, more particularly, to a camera module having a light shielding film that can be manufactured at a wafer level.
2. Description of the Related Art
To comply with demands for low costs and size reduction, conventional camera modules are constructed in a chip size package (CSP) type structure. A wafer level CSP camera device (Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-539276) and a structure in which a semiconductor chip having a circuit unit including a light receiving element and a coating layer formed on the semiconductor chip are provided, and an encapsulation resin is formed over the entirety of the semiconductor chip and at the side of the coating layer (Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-363380) are known.
Whereas, in the conventional camera modules, even though a sensor substrate and a lens substrate are mounted at a wafer level, it is necessary to form a light shielding cover on the chip of each of the camera modules after the camera modules are individually divided by dicing. The light shielding cover is formed only after the dicing, with the result that there is no light shielding method at a wafer level, and the number of processes for the chip of each of the camera modules is increased. Therefore, there has been a demand in the industry for a structure in which the number of processes can be reduced.
For example, the Patent document 2 discloses an overall thick semiconductor device in which an external terminal at the reverse side surface of the semiconductor chip is formed in the shape of a high column, an encapsulation film is formed to cover the side of the reverse side surface of the semiconductor device, the encapsulation film is ground, and a bump electrode is formed on the external terminal. In this conventional art, however, a process of drawing a bump electrode out from the columnar external terminal is added, and, furthermore, a manufacturing process, such as a lens unit mounting process, is increased.